Secrets Love and Death
by wolfa212
Summary: I WILL TELL YOU NOTHING BUT... MAGIC! OR SUPERNATURAL... WHAT EVER XD


Secrets Love and Death

Chapter 1

Tris's P.o.v.

E ver had a secret you could not tell anyone. A secret that if you told you would be striked as dangerous and be killed. Well that is what it is like for me. I cannot tell anyone that I am a Sanidina. If you are wondering, what a Sanidina is it is a human that has permanent wolf features and can morph into one as well. Its not a werewolf they change because of fool moons and anger. I always where a hoodie to cover my ears and skinny shorts or pants to squeeze my tail to my back. My mom is one and my big brother Jonathan is only half my little sister Emma is always morphing and running around.

Today I am moving to Washington for a boarding school. High school first year, I'm just hoping that my dad won't have to move before I can get the closest thing to a friend again he is a movie director and not a Sanidina. My mom is a fashion designer. So I'm technically rich.

"Saige!" Jonathan is so annoying sometimes.

"Get Ready I Don't Want to Be Late" I get out of bed and take a shower. I put on my black skinny jeans and red shirt. I found a White zip-up hoddie that I did not pack and put it on. I flatten my ears on my head and pull the hoodie on. I put my Air Jordan Retro 4 White/ varsity red and black sneakers on and my black white and red Beats around my neck too. I get my suitcase cause I alredy packed it. I head down stairs and say bye to my mom and dad. I kiss Emma's forehead and go outside.

I put my stuff in my dark red lambo trunk and get in. I drive to school and when I get out eveyones staring. Me and Jonathan share a confused face. Then I remember to get my skate baord so I get it. I walk into the building staring at my phone cause my sceduel is there they sent it to me. My sceduel is…

**Monday/ Tuesday/ Wendsay/ Thurday/ Friday**

**Science/ Math / S.S / Science/ Math**

** C**

**English/ Art /Tech /Math / English **

**S.S /Math / English / Science/ Tech**

** H**

**Art-**

**Tech- Math/ Tech/ Science**

**Free Time-**

I suddenly bump into someone and drop my phone but it didn't crack.

" Im SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY DID IT CRACK ILL BUY YOU A NEW ONE WHAT TYPE OF PHONE WHAT GAMES ILL DOWNLOAD THEM FOR YOU DO YOU-"

"Whao Whao its fine my phone didn't crack" I say trying my best not to laugh at her enthusiasm.

" o ok I'm Nelly"

"Saige"

"What dorm are you"

"346"

"Me Too!"

"do you know where it is"

"umm….No" I see a really tall guy walking towards us. He is really …What? I shake the thoght out of my head.

"We couldd ask him" I suggest. She nods. We walk over to him and he just looks at us like a confused man.

"umm could you help us find dorm 346"

"sure that's next to mine and Joel's" he walkes us to our dorm

"thanks" he just smirkes. I walk inside and look at Nelly.

"Well umm that was really weird"

"How"

"he smirked at you" someone knockes on the door. I open it and there is a guy ith a box I think its my electric guitar.

"yay its finnally here… thanks umm…."I look at the tag

"bob" weird name esspesially because it was a joke in my elementry school. I open the box I was right, it also has my amp. I put in a coner. Then I start to unpack and Nelly does the same. When im done I have wolfes music notes I also painted on the wall just some strikes. I also put a srillex sign on my wall. Nelly however has all these cats on her wall she must love them I do to but I like wolfes or dogs more.

"do you mid if I play"I ask pointing to my guitar.

"nah im still decorating"

"thanks" I plug it in and start to play a song I made. I put my feet on the amp. I see Nelly dancing a little. Then someone walkes in. The boy that's helped us.

"Hey I heard you next door, you sound amazing"

"Thanks"

"Im Angel" you got that right he is an angel from above. Ok this is starting to get weird.

"Saige and Nelly" I say pointing to Nelly. Someone eles walkes in. He has short hair brown eyes and is a little buff. Hot as Hell. OMG why do boys now have this effcect on me now.

"This is Joel" Angel says pointing to the guy.

"hey umm can you play something"

"sure"

When I decide what to play I find the keys and start to play:

Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun,  
>But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run<br>Rule number two, just don't get attached to,  
>Somebody you could lose<br>So le-let me tell you

This is how to be a heartbreaker  
>Boys they like a little danger<br>We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
>Singing I lo-lo-love you<p>

How to be a heartbreaker  
>Boys they like the look of danger<br>We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
>Singing I lo-lo-love you<br>At least I think I do!

Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.

Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek  
>But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat<br>Rule number four, gotta be looking pure  
>Kiss him goodbye at the door and leave him wanting more-more<p>

This is how to be a heartbreaker  
>Boys they like a little danger<br>We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
>Singing I lo-lo-love you<p>

How to be a heartbreaker  
>Boys they like the look of danger<br>We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
>Singing I lo-lo-love you<br>At least I think I do!

Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.

Girls, we do, whatever it will take  
>Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break<br>In two, so it's better to be fake  
>Can't risk losing in love again babe.<p>

This is how to be a heartbreaker  
>Boys they like a little danger<br>We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
>Singing I lo-lo-love you<p>

How to be a heartbreaker  
>Boys they like the look of danger<br>We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
>Singing I lo-lo-love you<p>

Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.  
>At least I think I do!<p>

I noticed that that music was booming loud and few more people walked in.

"Umm..yes?" I ask I guessing my voice was loud too.

"We all heard you playing really loud and singing" says the first boy.

"Yeah you where amazing" says a girl

"umm can I get your names"

"Amy" says a girl

"Abygale" says another girl the one that said I was amazing

"Austin" says a boy so many a names

"Ben" says the last boy

"Adalesa" says the last girl

"Saige that's Angel, Joel, and Nelly" I say pointing to them I turn.

"So umm are you anno play anymore"

"nah im gonna go skate"

"oh"

"wanna come bruh"

"sure" all the guys yell. We go to a skate park that I saw on the way here. I just start with a Front side/backside 360 pivot. Landing perfectly. I look back to see what the boys are doing but they are just staring mouths dropped to the floor I blush and look at my board. My ears poking a little weird but I put them down.

Chapter 2

Angels P.O.V

I've never seen someone do that. Esspesially a girl. Shes different from other girls. She dosent throw herself at me like most of them. I wanna learn more about her. I hope I do soon.

"you gonna stand there starin or come and skate" she shouts. That snaps me out of my daze so I put my board down and do a 360 on the pole going down

"amature"

"hey your profesianal im not so sush" She roles her eyes and smiles. I like her smile, Its cute. Wait did I just think that? I cant think that I just met her.

"You comin' dude" I hear her yell.

"yeah" I skate over to her. I noticed she hasent taken her hoodie off, weird. We skate for a few more hours then go panda express. She get the spicest thing here. HOW CAN SHE EAT THAT?!when she opens her fortain cookie I try to take a piece.

"you would of thoght bruh"

"awwww"

"ok fine"

"YAY!" I alsmost got to it then she yelles:

"YEET!" I give her a pouty face and she gives it right back.

"ok fine I give it to you if you stop that" she says and gives it to me. I shove it in my mouth.

"what does your fortian say"

"' You will find love soon' weird ive never even liked anyone like, _like_ like them" when she says that something pounds in my chest. I don't know what though. Then I hear her mumble something about 'someone eles'.

"umm where are the girls" I ask looking back at her. She has her beats back on lisening to something and nodding her head slightly. I tap her shoulders. She moves one of the places where the ears goes leaving the other one on.

"What do you want from my life" she ask in a funny voice

"I want to know where the girls are so we can go to the movies."

"I don't know ill text Nelly" and she does taking out her Iphone 6 plus her case says "Live in a pake like wolves." She lookes at her phone like something terrable happened.

"There…. Shopping" she says shopping like its venom. I guess she hates it.

"Where are they shopping" I say copying the way she said shopping.

"UFDS"

"lets go" We get into her lambo which is just the best car ever and go to UFDS

Chapter 3

Tris P.O.V.

When we get to UFDS a place I really hate. I hate shopping for dresses shoes hats or anything that has nothing to do with umm girly stuff I like. It takes us a WHILE to find them but we do and go to AMC and watch The Pyramid. I didn't want to because I get scared eaisly. We each get partners to share food with and I get Angel. We get seat in the middle that incle and are like couches. THIS is why we payed $14.

We are half way into the movie and my face is already buried into Angels shoulder. His arm is around me and I feel like im going to exploded.

I soon fall asleep and some one shakes me im about to bit whoevers arm woke me up off, then I see its angel.

"come on its over" I smile and get up to walk out the aial. The light is soooo bright I just growl and put my head down. We walk to a tabel and talk a little.

"what's wronge"

"the light its bright can I go out for a sec don't follow" before anyone answers I get up get out and go into an alley I take my hood of and let my tail out I brush it with my hand then morph into a wolf I run arounf=d a bit then go bak to human form.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I hear someone yell I spin around and see Nelly. Oh no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no.

"ummm Nelly I can explain"

"Pleases do"

"im a sanidina google it I don't want to explain"

I walk back after hiding everything and we go to our dorms. I don't have to hid it from nelly I guess so I just go to bed.

*dream*

Im was walking down a long hall.

I heard a scream from one side I don't know which though.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT"

Then I see a women.

*dream end*

"what the heck is that" I haer before shoving my body under the blankets.

"Saige what was the fuzzy stuff on your head"

"nothing no leave"

"no I wanna know what that was"

"NO!"

"guys leave her" THANK YOU NELLY. She understansds privicy.

"NO… Saige comeout from there or ill make angel make you"


End file.
